


God Only Knows

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Ben is in the car, Eating Disorder Recovery, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: I even fooled myself when I said i wasn't going to write any more kfam.Like super post coma Sammy. Lily works at the station because Chet retired early.





	God Only Knows

"You're getting thick, Stevens." Lily announced after a long morning of broadcasting. Her easy liking charm on air disappeared the moment the light went off. This was the Lily Sammy knew best. Jagged edges disguised and polished glass glistening, all designed to pull you in without a hint of the pain she's capable of.  
"Not now-"  
"It looks good. Looks... healthy." Her eyes held no malicious intent. They held a look he was sure of he would never see again from her. "I dealt with you in college, basically forcing you to eat. It's... nice to see you gaining weight." This was her at her core, past all the sharp edges and mirrors.  
"This is all Rose's fault." He offered a smile as he gestured to his stomach. Sammy missed that look. Like he was something to be proud of.  
"Haven't actually been there."  
"Ben hasn't dragged you to Rose's?"  
"He's tried but I..." Her smile slipped just for a moment. "I'm not used to being awake when the sun is up." The crow feet around her eyes were new. There's more grey in her hair, just starting to show. This was their fate.  
"Well Ben and I are going right now. I can ask if they have a secret menu for vampires-" Like a punch to the stomach, Lily doubled in laughter. He couldn't help but join.  
"Shut the fuck up, Sammy." Barely came out between gasps for air. She righted herself but that smile, those wrinkles, the grey remained. They deserved this fate together. "Ben might actually think I'm a vampire."  
"So you haven't told him?" Lily swatted at his arm as laughter erupted between them. For a moment, Sammy could forget they weren't always like this. Always laughing. For a moment, he could tell Lily did too. But the laughter subsided and she fell back into familiar patterns.  
"I got to get going." She didn't believe herself, he could tell. With haste, she packed her books and laptop.  
"Alright, talk to you later?" His heart ached, screamed for him to get angry, to not let her pull away. To not do this again. To not leave him alone again. It reminded him that he begged her to look at his journal before he even thought about coming to King Falls. But his mouth refused.  
"Yeah, talk later." She gave one last smile and left. Sammy scooped up his belongings and broken heart in relative silence. But that smile crept back. This was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be friends again!! I want them to patch things up and for jack to come back to the two most important people in his life back to being friends!!


End file.
